For Someone
by SunflowerHummingbird
Summary: Dorothy and Blanche embark on an unfamiliar and enlightening adventure. Authors Note 8/31/08: I was just recently told that I should have put this in the summary, I apologize! **Slash material**
1. Chapter 1

For Someone

For Someone

Summary: Dorothy and Blanche embark on an unfamiliar and enlightening adventure

Rating: M (no kiddies please!)

Author's Note: Interspersed throughout the story will be quotes from certain Golden Girls episodes. Can you find them all? (It's like where's waldo..except with words…and you're not finding a little man with a striped shirt) This is my first posted story, so please review and be honest(brutally honest is okay)

Disclaimer: the T.V. show the Golden Girls is not mine; it belongs to the brilliant Susan Harris and NBC/Lifetime network.

_Thank you for being a friend,_

_Travel down the road and back again,_

_Your heart is true,_

_You're a pal and a confidante,_

_And if you threw a party,_

_Invited everyone you knew, _

_You would see,_

_The biggest gift would be from me,_

_And the card attached would say,_

_Thank you for being a friend_

Dorothy Julianne Zbornak had slept with three women in her life. It had always been a fascination of hers, something she thought about and considered only in the privacy of her own area. The whole idea puzzled her, and she was not sure why.

The first had been her best friend from high school. They did everything together, loved the same things and were nearly inseparable. Jennifer Morton had beach blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a figure to rival Cindy Crawford's, but as gorgeous as she was she also became best friends with the tall gangly bookworm that was Dorothy. She remembers in eleventh grade, the beginning of the year, when Jennifer asked one day if she could kiss Dorothy, " Just for practice." Dorothy remembers a tingle all the way down to her toes as soon as Jennifer's lips touched hers, and Jennifer softly pulled away, eyes wide.

They experimentally kissed almost every time Jennifer was over, and it got to the point where as soon as the door would to on Dorothy's room Jennifer would push her against the door and kiss her, their tongues intermingling as for the first time a slender hand touched Dorothy's breast. She had felt a raw fire deep in her belly and had found herself unconsciously gyrating her hips to meet Jennifer's. That was the day Dorothy had her first orgasm, and also the day Jennifer ran out afterwards without a word. After that at school, Jennifer stopped talking to Dorothy. She joined the cheerleading squad and promptly slept with half the football team. Whenever Dorothy would enter the lunchroom she would murmur, " Dyke." Loud enough for everyone to hear. A few months after that, Stan came to the school, and Dorothy loved feeling accepted, and so she bowed under pressure and slept with him, faking her own orgasm because if she didn't she was afraid he would leave her.

The second time was right after Stan had the affair. She remembers sitting in a café holding a cold cup of coffee with tears running down her face. She remembers feeling so ashamed to be crying in public, and trying to wipe the tears away but not being able to. Suddenly, she had felt her shoulder being tapped and turned to find her college roommate Jean who'd flown in as soon as she'd heard about Stan. Dorothy promptly burst out crying, seeking the comforting embrace of her best friend as Jean encircled Dorothy with her arms and hid her face from view. Jean had taken her home and wrapped her in a blanket, making chicken soup and French baguette from scratch. Dorothy spent the entire night sobbing, curled up against Jean's slender frame, Jean making soothing noises when Dorothy's cries would get too bad. It had just seemed natural to Dorothy to kiss the bronzed expanse of throat that Jean was baring, and though Jean protested, not wanting to " take advantage of her"; they knew they were not stopping when Dorothy's blanket slipped off of her shoulders as she pushed Jean into the bed of the hotel room, kissing her softly.

Afterwards, both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was incredibly awkward, and was also the first real laugh Dorothy had let out in a long while. She got up, put on clothes, and declared she wasn't going to pine over that, " fucking asshole" anymore.

The third time Dorothy slept with a woman had been the one that stuck. It would cause her more tears, more love, and more pain than the other two combined. She had always found herself attracted to the most gorgeous women, the tan and slender ones with glowing eyes and a seductive nature. This was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ABCDEFG, these characters don't belong to me

Disclaimer: ABCDEFG, these characters don't belong to me.

Notes: I would like to thank Gray Skies, who favorited my story!:) Also, this really shows my affection for Rose, I think Betty White is an amazing actress!

The first time Dorothy had met Blanche Deveraux, her heart had lept in her chest. She was Jean and Jennifer combined, sweet but sexy. Dorothy had dismissed it until that first time she had seen Blanche in one of her sexier outfits, when she had to quell the blush on her face or the ache deep in her belly. From that moment she had made up her mind not to be attracted to blanche Deveraux and to hide it from anyone who would notice the way Dorothy was captivated by her smile or the way her lips formed certain words. She forgot to hide it from one person however, and that one person would shock her with what she discovered.

Blanche rushed out of her room, her purple dress unzipped and three necklaces dangling from her fingers.

" Oh girls I am so late! I stayed past seven at work and Jeremy will be here any minute and I don't even have jewelry picked out!" Dorothy and Rose glanced up and Dorothy's breath caught. The dress was dangerously low-cut, coming into a sweep at the back before gracefully sweeping to her knees. Rose put down her magazine and exclaimed,

" Blanche, why do you need three necklaces? I think it's a bit much." Dorothy stared at her.

" She's going to pick one, cotton head!" Rose glanced at Dorothy with a look of realization.

" Dorothy would you zip me up?" She faced her back to Dorothy, not noticing the way Dorothy surreptitiously bit her lip before gently pulling up the zipper, inhaling the Chanel No. 5 that Blanche always wore. Blanche kept on rambling.

" And I feel like this dress needs a belt but I don't have any that would be suitable." Blanche looked so distressed that Dorothy couldn't help but rub her arm, lifting a long gold necklace dotted with amethysts out of her hand. She unclasped it and slipped it around Blanche's waist. It fell slightly to one side and Blanche glanced down, smiling when she saw the result. " Dorothy you always know what to do." Dorothy smiled wanly, handing Blanche her clutch.

" Have a good night Blanche," Rose called as she left, her eyes trailing to Dorothy's that were staring after Blanche with an unreadable expression. She quickly looked at her magazine.

" Dorothy?" Dorothy made a noise. " Can I ask a dumb question?"

" Better than anyone I know," Dorothy remarked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

" Are you in love with Blanche?" She promptly spit it out all over the table, dropping the glass with a shatter. She stared at Rose with wide eyes, wiping the iced tea from her chin with a pensive expression on her face.

" That's… absurd, it i-" She laughed nervously.

" Well, " Rose remarked, " you're always getting this strange expression on your face when she goes on dates and you-" She stopped when she glanced back at Dorothy. Her face was in her hands, her fingers shaking. She lifted up her face, staring at Rose with an expression of pure fear.

" Rose… you can't…" She had to swallow the lump in her throat.

" Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone, just thought you were." Dorothy stared off into space.

" Rose what am I going to do?" Her voice was emotional and she sniffed

" You're going to tell her," Rose said emphatically, and Dorothy stared at her, letting out a shocked laugh.

" You're delusional… you can't tell me that you're completely okay with this?!"

" Sure I am," Rose said, " I had a lot of friends back in St. Olaf that were gay… and you are gay Dorothy?" Dorothy bit her lip and nodded.

" I think I am Rose," she cleared her throat and stood. " We'd better clean up these dishes. " Rose kept talking.

" You know, I also had a friend that was involved with a very large chicken named Henry." Dorothy stopped in her tracks, staring back at her.

" Oh what the hell," she murmured, sighing, " What Rose after Henry the 8th?"

" No, after Henry the seven and a halfth, Henry the eighth's half cousin." Dorothy shook her head, opening up the kitchen door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me.

Notes: I've finally found the time to keep posting what I have, reviews from anyone (love it or hate it) are always appreciated!

Three nights later

" Oh Blanche, I forgot to ask, how did your date with Jeremy go the other night?" Rose asked, the four of them sitting on the couch. Blanche looked at them, a frustrated expression on her face.

" Well, it was just horrible. He said my dress was ugly and the food was bad and he spilled his wine all over my outfit. I told him I dind't want to go out with him anymore and he promptly told me that he just wanted to have sex with me anyways." They shook their heads.

" That's really too bad Blanche," Rose sighed, " Well, should we go start dinner?" They all got up when there was a knock at the door. " Who could that be?" Blanche opened the door to find an arrogant Jeremy.

" Hey babe." Blanche's mouth fell open.

" Babe?!" Why you a-" He interrupted her

" I think we should get back together." Blanche stared at him.

" Well that is just not going to happen." He crossed her arms, scowling.

" And why not?" He sounded angry and Blanche looked back at the girls, slightly scared. She said with fake bravado,

" Because I'm seeing someone else." She grabbed Dorothy's hand, pulling her shocked form to stand beside her. " Jeremy, this is Dorothy, my…" She searched for a word.

" You're a lesbian?!" He shouted. Blanche looked like she was about to choke but then she cleared her throat and nodded, saying in a hoarse voice,

" Yes, I am." His expression grew skeptical.

" I don't believe you." Blanche's expression was caught off guard.

" Well…" she said, turning to Dorothy with a scared look before reaching up and gently kissing her.

Dorothy didn't hear Rose and Sophia's gasp, she didn't hear Jeremy's scoff of disbelief or register the fact that this was just for show. She had been attracted to this woman for so long and had dreamed about drowning herself in her smell and her taste. It was intoxicating and she kissed back with every knowledge in her brain of how to do so. She felt blanche gasp into her mouth and stiffen, softly starting to kiss back. Dorothy broke away, biting her lip and avoiding Blanche's floored stare.

" Just… forget it…that's just wrong," he muttered, quickly leaving. Blanche closed the door. The room was silent and after a few seconds Rose took a hint and nervously asked,

" Sophia, why don't we start cooking dinner?" For once Sophia took the hint and complied, following Rose into the kitchen where Blanche and Dorothy heard,

" What the hell was that?!" and Rose's

" Shhh." Blanche stared anywhere but Dorothy, and her chest heaved with breaths. Dorothy took a step closer to Blanche and said,

" Look Bl-" before she was able to finish her sentence she was cut off as Blanche devoured her lips. Dorothy kissed back, both of them completely passion overcome. Blanche pushed the taller woman backwards, not mindful of the table until Dorothy gave a gasp of pain into her lips. She maneuvered them out of the table's way and into the doorframe of the bedrooms, undoing the bottom buttons of Dorothy's shirt just enough to see her stomach and tracing her hands over it. Dorothy made a noise in the back of her throat and combed her fingers through Blanche's hair, making Blanche press closer. Dorothy's fingers found the bottom buttons on Blanche's blouse and she undid them. Blanche pushed Dorothy's back hard against the corner of the wall and Dorothy felt the sharp corner of the plaster digging into her back, but if she stopped kissing her… it was a raw need and an overwhelming sense of urgency. Blanche shoved Dorothy into Dorothy's room, shutting out the sounds of breathless moans and shuddering breaths. A second later, Rose and Sophia came creeping out of the kitchen.

" What do you think they're doing in there?" Rose asked innocently, losing her perceptiveness just as soon as she had gotten it. Sophia stared at her.

" The conga! What the hell do you think they're doing?!" She sat down on the couch, picking up a book.

" You're not surprised?" Rose was shocked. " I mean, I knew she had feelings for Blanche but this…"

" Rose, nothing surprises me. It's simple. I knew something was going on between her and her best friend in high school and I let it be. If they wanted to be together fine. I was the one that sent Jean over to Dorothy's when Stan had the affair. Dorothy happens to like Blanche, half the men in Dade County like Blanche. Blanche is a woman, it's that simple, some people like cats instead of dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Blanche collapsed to Dorothy's side, breathing heavily. Their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat, and Dorothy could just feel the Chanel No. 5 that seemed to be permanently ingrained in Blanche's skin. Dorothy's form started to curl into Blanches but Blanche slid out of bed, slipping on her clothing self-conciously. Dorothy's fingertips tried to catch Blanche's form.

" I don't see why…why we ever have to talk about this again do you?" Blanche laughed nervously, quickly and haphazardly throwing her sweater on. At that moment Dorothy felt her heart break. Her throat clogged and she bit her lip.

" Of course Blanche." Blanche hurridly left and Dorothy turned on her back, blinking back tears. She sighed, slipping out of the bed and into a nightgown and robe.

" No, she's not worth it," She muttered to herself, shaking her head and purposefully striding towards the door. As soon as she got to the doorframe she hit it with her hand, letting out a small sob. She opened the door and quickly made her way to the lanai and the comfort of a starry night. As soon as she sat down she felt tears make their way down her face and she shuddered, curling her knees up to her chest. She sobbed as quietly as she could, curled in the fetal position, still smelling Blanche's perfume on her skin, tasting the feeling of her lips as she shuddered, still wincing at the sharp corner her back had been pushed into.

It had only been a few minutes when she heard voices coming out onto the lanai. " Now Sophia I don't understand why you called dinner Italian when we had sweet and sour chicken and fried rice." Sophia glanced at her.

" Two words Rose: parmesan cheese." Rose started to respond when she caught sight of Dorothy, who's head had lifted at the voices. She shook it slightly and Rose instantly knew what she meant.

" Sophia I think I forgot my contact lens on the lanai this morning, why don'y you just go start coking dessert and I'll met you there," Sophia stared at her.

" Rose you don't wear contacts you idiot." Rose grabbed Sophia by the shoulders, shoving her out the door.

" They're the invisible Saint Olaf kind now goodbye," she paused, " and if you come back too soon they'll be a looong story for you to listen to about the little optometrist that could." She closed and locked the lanai door, coming to rest beside Dorothy on the chair. She gently stroked her hair and Dorothy's shoulders shook, seeking comfort. After a minute her head came up. Rose clucked like a mother hen and asked softly, " Sweetheart what happened?" Dorothy let in a shuddering breath, swiping at her tears.

" It was all some sort of joke to her, " She sniffed and they were both silent, " God, why did I ever get a thing for Blanche Deveraux, you know how she is. " Rose drew up her feet.

" You can't choose who you are attracted to, it just happens. " Dorothy glanced off into space, her expression heartbroken.

" You want to know what the funny thing is, I just realized tonight that…" she let out a sob," I'm desperately in love with her." Rose rubbed Dorothy's back soothingly.

" Blanche is probably just scared of the possibility. If she wasn't attracted to you she wouldn't have kissed you." Dorothy accepted the handkerchief Rose offered and blew her nose.

" Rose, you're very perceptive do you know that?" Rose smiled slightly.

" Blanche likes your hair longer, she told me that once. " Dorothy glanced at her in shock, bringing a hand up to her hair.

" Really?" Rose nodded and Dorothy bit her lip, " It doesn't matter now." Rose stood, offering Dorothy a hand up as well.

" Sure it does, because I'm officially mad at her until she comes to her senses-" Rose was cut off.

" She won't. I've done this before," Rose looked at Dorothy after she spoke, intrigued.

" You mean before your blowgun wedding?" Dorothy threw up her hands.

" Shotgun!"

" Well anyways, " Rose said, " Until she comes to her senses we will have to throw baked potatoes at her." Dorothy stopped and looked at Rose.

" That would be rotten tomatoes Rose." Rose shook her head.

" Not in St. Olaf. We throw baked potatoes at the Festival of the Horrible Singers." Dorothy stared at her and they made their way out of the lanai.


	5. Chapter 5

Blanche charged in to the kitchen, wrapped in a robe, her face hot with shame and the aftermath of their lovemaking

Blanche charged in to the kitchen, wrapped in a robe, her face hot with shame and the aftermath of their lovemaking. Sophia looked at Blanche and said nothing. It wasn't until blanche had gotten a glance of orange juice and sat down did Sophia speak.

" So how was the sex?" Blanche dropped her glass, staring at Sophia.

" Pardon me?" Sophia kept stirring the sauce.

" I saw you kiss my daughter. I may be old but I'm not stupid." Blanche went over to get paper towels for the mess and didn't say a word for a moment, eventually muttering,

" It was a mistake." Sophia came over to the table and set down a glass of milk, sitting down.

" I'm betting she didn't think so." Blanche looked at Sophia.

"What makes you say that?" Sophia opened the fridge.

" Because otherwise Dorothy would have hit you when you kissed her. Not you mention your kissy face session in the living room." Blanche turned an even deeper shade of red, abandoning all pretense. She looked at Sophia with vulnerable eyes.

" Was I a complete jerk for running out of there so fast?" Sophia put a pan full of chocolate on the stove.

" Yep." Blanche's mouth fell open and she attempted to explain herself.

" It was just… awkward because she wanted to…" She looked flustered, " wrap her arms around me and go to sleep and that's just not something I do." Sophia glanced at her and back to her pan, remarking,

" So you're scared." It was not a question, and Blanche hit her hand on the table.

" I am not scared!! She just can't expect that we're going to," She searched for the word, "date or anything when we barely even know each other."

" Blanche the two of you have been friends for five years now, you know everything about her. That's not an excuse." Blanche looked at Sophia in almost desperation.

" But you don't understand we-"

" What's to understand? God knows I've seen her make ga-ga eyes at you for the past five years. And as much of a slut as you are," She ignored blanches protest, " You wouldn't have kissed another woman unless you were attracted to her."

" But I"

" Look, Dorothy's already chosen the worst people, people who completely break her heart. Don't be one of them." She turned to go out the door. " In five minutes, take that off the heat." Sophia left the kitchen. Blanche stared after her, biting her lip as she thought.

Her musings were interrupted by the door opening and Dorothy walking through it, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Blanche. In that instant before her brown eyes went cold, Blanche saw pure heartbreak. They both stood there for a few moments before Dorothy cleared her throat, walking to the fridge to get a bottle of juice. Blanche decided she had to say something.

" Look Dorothy-" Dorothy ignored her, setting the juice on the table.

" I'll be out of the house by the end of the week." Blanche's mouth fell open and she instantly forgot what she was going to say.

" Leave, why?" Dorothy exploded, turning to Blanche.

" Because you're the love 'em and leave 'em type and I don't do that well." Blanche crossed her arms, going to stand in front of the taller woman.

" You act like I'm some sort of prostitute or something." Dorothy started to leave and Blanche ran after her, both of them standing in the doorframe. " Look, just because things were awkward between us doesn't mean th-" She was cut off by Dorothy's lips on hers, pressing deeply. She felt Dorothy's tears in her mouth and started to reach up to her face with her fingertips when Dorothy broke away.

" That's.." Dorothy huffed out a sob, " why I can't stay." She started to open the door but was stopped by Blanche's hand on her shoulders, turning her around. Blanche kissed her, twisting their toungues together as she felt Dorothy melt into her embrace. Breaking away, she murmured into her lips,

" That's why you should." Dorothy's shocked eyes stared her up and down, eyebrows raised. She broke away, leaning against the shelf.

" Y..yo.." She couldn't speak, " Want to do this?" She motioned with her hand between them, and Blanche braced her arms on either sude of Dorothy, leaning in.

" What does it look like?" They kissed gently, Dorothy smiling into Blanche's mouth. Dorothy broke away, curling her nose.

" Do you smell burning chocolate?" Blanche gasped, running over to the now sufficiently burnt chocolate. Dorothy leaned over her shoulder, laughing softly. " Throw in some paprika and call it Cajun." Blanche turned to Dorothy, her eyes smiling.

" I'm not the one who got me completely distracted so tha-" They kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this

Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this.

Two Months Later

" I just don't understand why his plane's not here yet, he was supposed to have arrived an hour ago!" Blanche exclaimed, opening the door and looking out, closing it with a frustrated expression.

" Blanche his plane was probably just delayed Clayton will be here." Blanche smiled softly at Dorothy and Dorothy put down her book and patted the spot next to her on the couch which Blanche sunk into, their hands unconsciously entangling. " You told him about us right?" Dorothy asked, and Blanche froze, giving her an uncomfortable smile.

" Oh.. yes of course. Oh," she changed the subject," Did you find your dress for the banquet on Sunday?" Dorothy shook her head playfully, turning to look at Blanche.

" Remember we said we would surprise each other," With each passing day Dorothy became less insecure and more confident, and recently Blanche had discovered a sensual charm in Dorothy that she loved. Dorothy's lips hovered over Blanches and Blanche smiled. " Besides, I plan to get you out of yours the minute you put it on." Blanche couldn't help but laugh and they gently kissed with open mouths. The doorbell rang and Blanche immediately broke away, running to answer it. She squealed and tightly hugged her brother.

" Clayton!" Clayton smiled, hugging her back and afterwards reaching to hug Dorothy. When he had been fighting with Blanche about his sexuality he had found himself confiding all of his feelings to Dorothy one night and she had proven to be a staunch ally in convincing Blanche to accept the way he was.

" Dorothy you look," He examined her, " very very happy." Dorothy smiled brightly, squeezing his hand. Blanche patted his arm.

" So Clayton we have so much to do! We have the huge museum banquet tomorrow night and we can go to the keys and…" She continued talking.

That night

" Dinner was wonderful Sophia," Clayton exclaimed.

" Oh course it was I spent eighty-three years perfecting this talent. I may not remember that Franklin Delano Roosevelt was our last president," Dorothy interrupted her.

" Ma, Carter was our last president, FDR was in the 1930's. " Sophia stared at her, shaking her head.

" Boy, you forget something new every day." The table laughed. Dorothy put her hand over Blanche's and Blanche immediately pulled it away, leaving Dorothy to self-conciously curl her fingers and send a puzzled glance in Blanche's direction.

" So, Blanche, been on any good dates with any attractive men lately?" Clayton asked. The whole table froze and Dorothy's mouth opened. Suddenly, realization came to her.

" Blanche," her voice was one of barely restrained anger," Can I see you in the kitchen please?" Blanche smiled fakely, excusing herself. As soon as they got into the kitchen Dorothy turned to her, furious. " You didn't tell him did you?" Blanche opened her mouth.

" Dorothy I-"

" You lied to me! You told me you told him about us two months ago and then when I try to hold your hand you pull away like it's some sort of disease!" They were both yelling now, and Blanche threw up her hands.

" Dorothy how would you feel if you were in charge of telling your closest relative you were dating a woman," Her voice lowered on the word 'woman' and Dorothy stared at her, shocked and hurt.

" You say it like it's some sort of dirty word. And I have some news for you, your bother is GAY! If anyone would understand he would!" Dorothy seemed to deflate then, and shook her head. " No, I can't do this. I won't. I won't be someone's dirty words." She left the room and blanche stared after her, her heart breaking.

It was the first time in two months Blanche slept alone, and she felt her fingertips reaching for a body that wasn't there.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I would like to thank MissVonTussle, who favorited my story as well as reviewed

Author's Notes: I would like to thank MissVonTussle, who favorited my story as well as reviewed!

I'm very political as well as a debater, and if it's not made perfectly clear how I feel in this chapter then you should be living in St. Olaf

Disclaimer: Nope.

Clayton walked outside to the sound of beautiful music. Dorothy was sitting at the table, an opera tape playing as she stared off into space. He softly said, " I love this aria." Dorothy jumped but smiled when she saw who it was.

" It's my favorite," Her voice was soft and said, " After Stan and I divorced I used to listen to it to fall asleep." Clayton sat down next to her.

" Dorothy, can I ask you something?" Dorothy nodded and Clayton took a deep breath. " Why did everyone act so weird when I asked who Blanche was dating?" Dorothy's eyes shot to his, and they were damp from tears.

" Ma and Rose didn't tell you?" Clayton shook his head and Dorothy cleared her throat.

" No, Sophia started speaking in Italian and Rose muttered something about a chicken named Henry the 7 and a halfth." Dorothy huffed out a laugh, but then grew serious just as quickly.

" Clayton," She took a deep breath," For the past few months I have been dating your sister." Clayton was shocked.

" Blanche?" She nodded and Clayton's face broke out into a smile, " That's wonderful! You're perfect for her!" Then he saw her face and realized what had happened.

" That's not all. I .." She inhaled, " I wanted her to tell you but she wouldn't and now," She sniffed, " I think we broke up." She felt Clayton's hand on hers and she smiled wanly, patting it and blinking back tears.

" You know it's still so taboo, people are so uncomfortable with the fact because it's not something they're used to. I don't agree with Blanche not telling me but it must have been hard for her." Clayton continued, " Sometimes I just get so angry at everyone because if we are so worried about not offending people why are we offending people that love each other? Completely destroys the whole concept of separation of church and state in this country don't you think?" Dorothy nodded.

" I've never been religious. Has Blanche?" He nodded.

" She believes deeply, although I think it's not as strong as it used to be," he paused, " uprooting fifty years of belief is hard, maybe you should give her some time. Dorothy wrung her hands.

" That's the thing. I feel like she will never be comfortable and I," She swallowed, " Just can't live with that." They sat in silence and Dorothy closed her eyes as the music washed over the starry night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey, now I do have ONE character that belongs to me! Call out the guard! Well, anyways, Senator William Hartford and his chief of staff Jeffrey are completely my creations. If you are looking for a mental picture, look in the Devil Wears Prada cast at who plays Miranda's husband Steven.

The Next Night: Right Before the Party

" Where is Dorothy? It's five minutes before we have to leave!" Rose looked at her watch and back towards Dorothy's room. They were all dressed to the nines for the biggest charity in years to hit Florida. Through Dorothy's extensive work with the Human Rights Campaign, the first charity ball had been headquartered in Miami and Dorothy had been granted a table for her guests.

" Have patience Rose. If Dorothy were Christie Brinkley she could finish putting herself together early, but she needs all the time we have." Blanche didn't even glance in that direction. She had been solemn the whole day, and every moment when they were all together was ripe with tension. Suddenly Clayton gasped and glanced towards where Dorothy was coming out. The whole group turned. Dorothy was dressed in an emerald green toga style dress. It fell to the floor in a series of swoops. Her longer hair was pulled off to the side and a gold clutch tied it all together.

" Dorothy you look.. amazing." She smiled gently at Clayton's comment, resolutely ignoring Blanche. This dress had been a huge limb for her, she had never felt she beautiful and so exposed in her life. Regardless of how things had gone with Blanche, she was determined to have a good time.

As they entered the ballroom they were floored. The whole building was filed with sparkle, strategic tables set up to allow dancing room. Dorothy's mouth fell open as her eyes trailed over the head table. She nudged Sophia.

" Oh my god. That's Senator William Hartford. He is the sponsor of almost all Human Rights Bills in Congress. I can't believe he's here." Clayton smiled at her comment.

" You seem like you really admire him," He noted. She smiled.

" I do." They found their way to their table and sat down, Sophia strategically sitting between Dorothy and Blanche. Meanwhile, at the head table, one very tall and handsome Senator turned to his Chief of Staff who was sitting next to him.

" Jeffrey, who is that elegant vision in the green?" His chief of Staff and very good friend glanced over to where he was looking. He consulted his ever present palm pilot and spoke,

" That's Dorothy's Zbornak. She ran the Florida branch of the homeless campaign last year. She's worked extensively on your campaign as well sir." William followed her movements with a small smile. Without looking away from her, he asked,

" Is she married?" Jeffrey smiled teasingly.

" Why?" William rolled his eyes.

" Just curious." Jeff poked him in the side of his arm.

" Divorced." His eyes lit up," Would you like me to ask her to dance for you? It could be very 1700's." William stood, straightening his jacket.

" I can fill up my own dance card thank you," He smiled at the other people at his table and made his way over to hers. Sophia glanced over in his direction, and her eyes widened.

" Don't look now, but your Mr. Senator is coming over here Pussycat." Dorothy shushed her, an embarrassed expression on her face.

" Ma shh." Blanche glanced over to where Sophia was looking and her eyes widened. Suddenly, they heard a deep voice say,

" Excuse me ladies," all of the heads turned towards him, " Ms. Zbornak, would you care to dance?" He held out a large elegant hand and Dorothy's mouth fell open as did everyone elses at the table. Senator William Hartford was one of the few bachelors in the Senate. He was suave and handsome and was nicknamed, " Government's Saviour." All that Dorothy could say was,

" W…what?" Sophia elbowed her, muttering,

" Dance with him he's a millionaire!" Dorothy turned to Sophia, more than embarrassed.

" Ma!" She hissed and turned back to the Senator with a self conscious smile. " I would love to Mr. Seantor." She took the profered hand and drew up to her full height, which was still a few inches shorter than his. His eyes drew up and down her dress and sparkled, and he expertedly led heer onto the dance floor. A beautiful waltz started and Dorothy smiled, a bit surprised when he expertly led her around the floor. His height advantage made her feel even more beautiful and he smiled at her.

" I can't recall where I've seen you before…. I recognize your face." Dorothy smiled softly.

" The fur protest," His eyes lit up at the memory. Beofre he had become a Senator he had participated in a fur protest at a department store in New York City. He remembers being squished in with other people and inhaling a vanilla scent, wondering where it was coming from. Suddenly, a customer that was walking past wearing fur rudely shoved the woman in front of him aside. She fell backwards and his police training kicked in, and he had caught her. The scent of vanilla had assailed his senses. She had hastily murmured her apologies and gotten up, but he had been mesmerized by her eyes, which shone a defiant brown. He stared at her in shock as they spun around the room.

" I can't believe you remember that it was over ten years ago!" Her eyes didn't sparkle this time but flashed briefly.

" I have a good memory. I never forget a face," He smiled radiantly and twirled her, she following easily. After a few songs of wonderful dancing a strand of her long hair came loose from the barette. He took his hand out of hers and tucked the curly strand behind her ear. Her cheeks tinged pink, and her eyes found his.

" This may be too forward considering I just met you," he began, "but, would you like to you go inner with me tomorrow night?" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. The proclaimed, 'Most attractive man in D.C.' wanted to go out with her? She sent a glance over to her table where Blanche was laughing at something Clayton said. Her eyes steeled and she resolutely said.

" I'd love to." He smiled and led her through once more dance. When the head table caught his glance he saw Jeffrey pointing at his watch with a teasing smile. William sighed and ended the dance, leading Dorothy back to her table. tHe chatter stopped there and all of the girls stared at he pulled out her chair, not letting go of her hand until the last minute. Dorothy grabbed one of the paper napkins and a pen and wote down her number in her customary curly handwriting. To the shock of the entire table she slipped it inside his jacket. His eyes sparkled and she half grinned, her eyes following him as he walked back to the table. Rose gasped, exclaiming.

" Dorothy I can't believe it!" Dorothy bit her lip and shook her head, feeling exier than she had in a long time.

" Me either," Clayton glanced from Blanche to Dorothy. Blanche's expression was heartbroken, her eyes wet with tears. Dorothy's expression was still so sad but there was a hard resolution in her eyes. He knew that the battle would not be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: thank you to everyone who has read my story and liked it

Notes: thank you to everyone who has read my story and liked it!

Dorothy smiled a little and stood. " I'm going to the powder room," she announced," I'll be right back." She grabbed her clutch, not noticing the way Blanche's eyes followed her. Clayton glanced from Blanche to Dorothy sympathetically.

" She really does look gorgeous," Blanches hoarse voice spoke. Clayton smiled softly and rubbed his sister's arm.

" Yes she does," he said. Blanche got up quickly, sniffing and running after Dorothy.

Dorothy jumped as she felt a hand on her elbow, and wrenched it away when she saw it was Blanche. " No," she murmured, and Blanche took drastic measures. Seeing a door, she quickly opened it, shoving Dorothy inside and flipping on the light. It was a janitor's closet. Dorothy's incredulous expression stared back at her.

" Blanche, what the hell are you doing?" Dorothy crossed her arms.

" Dorothy please, I…" Blanches desperate voice answered, and Dorothy interrupted her.

" No Blanche, it's not that you didn't tell him it's that you lied to me. If you are going to have trouble telling your gay brother that you are dating another woman then who else are you going to be unable to tell? I've been people's secrets before and it only hurt me. I won't do it again," She started to leave but Blanche stopped her, looking up at her desperately.

" Dorothy please," she acted on impulse and kissed Dorothy desperately. For just a moment, Dorothy gave reassurance, kissing her as if this was their last. She pushed Blanche away, inhaling a sob and shaking her head.

" No, now," she said with resolution," let me out of the damn closet." Blanche sunk and stepped aside as Dorothy stood in the doorframe and their eyes met.

" You made your choice Blanche, and now I've made mine." She left the closet and walked toward the table, hearing whispers and feeling people's stares on her back. One conversation in particular caught her attention.

" Shush. WE cant insult the Senator's girlfriend the Senator will kill us. She matters now, so shut up about the dress or the way her hair looks and realize that tomorrow that outfit will be the latest style." This conversation from the editor of Cosmopolitan floored her, but she kept walking. She didn't realize that this was only the beginning and the man she'd chosen to mend her broken heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: If you like it or if you hate it, please review

Notes: If you like it or if you hate it, please review! Any comments, negative or positive, are appreciated!

Disclaimer: No.

Five days later

Rose threw open the kitchen door. " Dorothy have you seen my-" She stopped when she saw Dorothy and William gently kissing against the doorframe, the clutch in Dorothy's hand falling to the floor.

Three weeks later

" So you support the right to kill an innocent person? Death is death, no matter if it's an adult or a child." William pointed out.

" No, I support the woman having the choice. You're taking away personal freedom if you restrict that." Dorothy pointed her finger at him.

" But you're not just affecting yourself, this is a child." Dorothy crossed her arms against the doorframe, her debate face on with one eyebrow arched.

"I suppose we will have to agree to disagree." William said teasingly, both of them not noticing the three girls sitting on the couch. He got close to Dorothy, running long fingers down her arm. He kissed her sensually and she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and thanking that he had several inches on her. They stood there for a long time, kissing until Dorothy broke away, straightening William's lapels

" Good night," He smiled softly but looked a little let down.

" Good night," He murmured, closing the door behind him and Dorothy smiled softly at Sophia and Rose.

" Good night girls," she said.

" Good night Dorothy, " they chorused as she walked into the bedroom.

" Things are really getting serious between her and William," Rose remarked. She was still smarting slightly at Blanche for hurting Dorothy, and she wasn't sure she approved of her and William, although William was extremely nice.

"Her hearts not in it," Sophia remarked calmly, turning a pace of her magazine. Rose looked at Sophia in shock.

" What makes you say that?"

" For starters, when she's overcome by kissing someone, she doesn't wrap her arms around their neck. She runs her fingers through their hair. Also, if her heart's completely " too confident," Sophia mentioned. " The only time I've ever seen her heard over heels with someone she's been nervous and fidgety. She blurts out her feelings then denies she ever had then. With William, as nice as he is, she too self assured." Rose nodded

One week later

" I had no idea you spoke French," William said and Dorothy nodded, opening the door and motioning for William to go through it. " I got stuck in Spanish in sixth grade because French class was full and ended up studying it." Dorothy smiled. " I still can't believe you told the French dutchess that you understood exactly what they were saying about me." Dorothy laughed.

" Well, I have to be good for something, don't I?" William smiled, pulling her close.

" You're good for many things."

Two Months Later

Dorothy was fiercely awoken by a shake. She was at William's mansion, snuggled underneath the dark blue Egyptian comforter and was sleeping soundly. She blearily opened one eye and glanced at William.

" It's four a.m. William," she murmured, yawning. She sat up, suddenly panicked. " Oh my god, what is it? Is it Ma?" He shook his head, entwining their fingers.

" I need to show you something," his voice was adorably hoarse at this time of night, and Dorothy looked at him like he had lost his mind.

" Now?!" Her voice was incredulous. William had been acting strange for the past few days, and the day before he had disappeared for five hours, evading her questions about where he was.

" If… If I don't do it now I'm never going to get up the courage." This was big for William and she immediately sat up, nodding. She slipped on one of her robes that had taken up permanent residence on the bathroom door next to his own. He led her through the endless maze that was his home, opening countless doors. He finally came to a metal door which had a keypad next to it, and he punched in the code, which was his first wife's birthday. She sometimes felt the woman's presence in the house. She had been blonde and beautiful, the perfect politicians wife. Dorothy liked to debate and though pink was hideous color. The comparisons that Dorothy made sometimes were astounding. Stories of Barbara Hartford's slow death by cancer had been all over the news, as the world had mourned its " daisy." Dorothy knew from what little William had told her that he had gone into a serious depression after Barbara had died. She glanced at the door once again, quirking an eyebrow.

" William are you guarding the secret to world peace or something in here?" She asked jokingly. He didn't respond but simply punched in the code and led her to an eye sensitive cabinet, which he unlocked and opened. It contained one flat poster, which he had up. In red lettering were the words, ' Hartford for President: For a better future.' She gasped, a hand going over her mouth. William looked at her, setting the poster back inside the cabinet and locking it.

" We had to keep it an absolute secret until we quietly got the signatures. Next month I officially announce my candidacy for the Presidency." She was floored.

"O…Of the United States?" This was all she could say.

" Yes… Dorothy I… showed you this because," he reached into his pocket of his robe, pulling out a red box that Dorothy recognized as from Cartier. She gasped as he got down on one knee. " because during my run, I want to with me. I want your scoff of disapproval when you think I've gotten too political on an issue. I want your passionate nature that sometimes gets you into trouble. I want your honesty and your confidence. Most of all I want you as my wife. Dorothy Julianne Zbornak, will you marry me?" She stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. Her mind flashed through moment by moment. There was Stan telling her to go get her own damn flowers for her birthday because wrestling was on. There was Jean and her comforting smell as they kissed, it wasn't passionate but she had needed to heal. There was Blanche, passionate and stumbling, Dorothy not knowing what to do but knowing that she ahd to have more of this, she couldn't press close enough. Then there was her heart plummeting when she realized Blanche wasn't comfortable, and she didn't share her feelings.

Then there was William. He made her laugh and covered her doorstep with her favorite flower. HE worshipped her and she felt confident in his stride. She knew exactly what she would say.

" Yes." He bounded up, kissing her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. His yes were sparkling wildly, a sure sign that he was happy, and a smile graced his features, making him look years younger. He slipped the ring on her finger. It was tastefully large, lined with diamonds on three leaves with gold filagry. There was an emerald in the shape of a leaf at the top, the veins tiny diamonds. She gasped, a hand on her mouth.

" I love you," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled, entwining their fingers, and tried to ignore the nagging doubt presenting itself in the form of a headache.


End file.
